


When home becomes a strange place I'll follow your voice

by nozoelis



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Female Hunter, implied romance between doll and hunter, prompt, spoilers for normal ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Deja que la canción te guíe a casa, querida Cazadora.





	When home becomes a strange place I'll follow your voice

**Author's Note:**

> eeeee corregir who XD

* * *

  1. **a song for returning home.**



 

La muñeca está cantando. A cada paso que la cazadora da hacia donde la espera Gehrman menos escucha la melodía de la muñeca. Pero no le importa, es una canción que conoce de sobra. Más de una vez la ha sorprendido cantando esa misma melodía.

Una canción para volver a casa, decía ella. La cazadora sonríe. _Para volver a casa_. Ya no sabe distinguir cuál es su hogar, si es que quiere despertarse o quedarse en el sueño para siempre.

Una vez frente a Gehrman, se percata de que este la mira con lástima. La noche ha llegado a su fin y tiene que despertarse. La muñeca no ha dejado de cantar en ningún momento, pero es un tono tan triste el que utiliza que le parte el corazón a la cazadora. Sabe que es una despedida.

El viejo cazador se levanta y empuña su guadaña con orgullo, como si fuese lo único que no le hubiesen podido arrebatar nunca, lo único de sí mismo que quedaba dentro de él.

La cazadora deja que la voz de la muñeca le acune hasta el final. Una canción para volver a casa, piensa. Nota las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Y cierra los ojos y ya no oye nada.


End file.
